Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari
by NekkiYaoi
Summary: [Este fic es un regalo por el cumpleaños de Eagle Primecee.] Las estrellas son bonitas, ¿no es así? Pero son mucho mas bonitas en compañía de alguien que amas.


**¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, Eagle-senpai!**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hima-papa junto al resto de Hetalia. Este fanfic esta ambientado en el juego de rol World Academy del foro _Yo amo Hetalia ¿y tu?_ , especificamente en el evento Chibitalia.

Evangelina Morales (Nyo!Bolivia) es el OC de Eagle.

Rebecca Vargas (Nyo!Italia) es mi personaje.

La canción utilizada aquí es ''Kimi no shiranai monogatari'' de supercell.

* * *

 **Era un día como cualquier otro.**

 **Te levantaste y de repente dijiste,**

 **''¡Vayamos a ver las estrellas esta noche!''**

La idea tomo por sorpresa a la pequeña por el entusiasmo con el que lo dijo su amiga. ''¿Ver las estrellas?'' Pregunto para aclarar sus dudas.

Su amiga asintió con una enorme y bella sonrisa en su rostro. ''La escuela organizo una excursion escolar para este fin de semana y nos van a llevar a un observatorio donde se pueden ver bien las estrellas sin que estorbe la... la...'' Frunció ligeramente el ceño, algo que suele hacer cuando esta pensando o intentando recordar algo. ''... ¡La contaminación lumínica! ¡Eso!'' Exclamo la italiana cuando finalmente recordó el termino que utilizaron los maestros.

La pequeña no estaba al tanto de la excursion ya que ella estuvo ausente aquel día que se hizo el anuncio. No era una mala idea pero primero necesitaba el permiso de su familia para ir. Evangelina le dijo que pediría el permiso, pero no prometía del todo que pudiera ir.

No se esperaba que le permitieran ir tan fácilmente por eso lo pospuso lo mas que pudo por miedo a que le dijeran que no y se perdiera de acompañar a su amiga en la excursion. Cuando escucho aquel mágico ''si'' no pudo contener la felicidad que invadió su persona y la enorme sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios; y entre risas, la boliviana fue en busca de libros sobre astronomía en la biblioteca de su hogar. ¡Rebecca se asombraría de su conocimiento!

La familia de Eva no dudo ni un momento en tomar la decision. Ver a Evangelina tan alegre y animada después de aquel _incidente_... y si ir a esa excursion la hacia feliz, ellos no tenían el corazón para decirle que no.

* * *

''¡Lo sabia! ¡Sabia que te dejarían!'' Rebecca tomo sus manos fuertemente dando uno que otro saltito mientras giraban, deteniéndose un poco antes de que se pudieran marear.

Durante la espera a que llegara el autobús la italiana le enseño uno de sus nuevos dibujos: uno increíblemente infantil para su estilo usual, y eso fue lo que comento. En el dibujo se podía apreciar a las dos rodeadas por estrellas de diversos colores con caritas sonrientes, flotando a su alrededor e iluminando el cielo nocturno; Eva estaba en pleno vuelo, sus alas extendidas, y Rebecca abrazada fuertemente a ella para no caerse.

Evangelina, recordando todo lo que leyó, le explico a la italiana que realmente las estrellas no tenían cinco puntas como nosotros las conocemos sino que en su mayoría tenían una forma esférica como el resto de los planetas. Eso desanimo a su amiga, quien expreso entre murmullos que las estrellas se veían mas lindas así.

 **''A veces tienes buenas ideas.''**

 **Todos dijeron y rieron,**

 **En un camino oscuro.**

 **Caminamos alegremente como idiotas**

 **Escondiendo la soledad y ansiedad**

 **para evitar que nos consumiera.**

Los encargados del observatorio los llevaron por las instalaciones en un recorrido didáctico mientras explicaban fenómenos como la lluvia de meteoritos y los cometas, respondiendo las preguntas de niños curiosos. Algunos se ofrecían a leer las placas para aquellos que todavía no sabían leer.

Habia una enorme cantidad de niños presentes de distintas escuelas a lo largo de la ciudad, aunque eso era algo esperado. Lo que no se esperaba Eva era que los hicieran formar grupos entre diferentes escuelas.

Y para ser honesta, no le agradaba su compañero de grupo.

No es que fuera un niño malo, es solo que... que...

¡El intentaba robarle la atención de Becca! Constantemente jalando de su ropa para hacerle preguntas como _¿como te llamas? ¿cuantos años tienes? ¡Oh, pensé que eras un chico! ¿Cual es tu color favorito? ¿Tienes novio?_ o tomándola de la mano con la excusa de que así no se perdería (aunque en el fondo Evangelina prefería que se perdiera y terminara en otro grupo).

Pero lo que la saco completamente de sus cabales fue cuando el niño molesto se atrevió a preguntarle si podía _besar_ a su amiga. Furiosa, como nunca lo había estado en todos sus años de vida, tomo la mano de la italiana y comenzaron a correr sin rumbo esquivando a los demás grupos de niños.

 **Mire hacia arriba desde este mundo oscuro**

 **en el cielo nocturno las estrellas parecían caer**

Para cuando Eva se canso de correr ambas se encontraban fuera del edificio. No muy lejos, por suerte, si no estarían perdidas y con lo oscuro que estaba quien sabe cuanto tardarían en encontrarlas.

''¿Que sucede, Eva? ¿Porque estamos aquí?'' La voz de su amiga la trajo de vuelta al presente.

 **Me pregunto desde cuando te comencé a perseguir.**

''Has estado rara desde que llegamos...'' Murmuro la italiana, apretando su mano. Es cierto, aun no había soltado su mano...

Recordando el objeto de su enojo, Eva miro a la otra fijamente a los ojos. ''¡N-No quiero que hables mas con ese chico!''

 **Por favor, no te sorprendas.**

 **Escúchame** **...**

 **Esto es lo que siento.**

''¿No te agrada Mauricio?'' Pregunto confundida, pero luego soltó un suspiro. ''A mi también me resulta molesto, así que no te preocupes por el.''

Eva asintió. Si, se convenció a si misma, Mauricio era molesto y era bueno que a Becca tampoco le agradara. ''...E...Esta bien.'' Susurro avergonzada por la repentina escena que causo.

No comprendía del todo porque no quería ver a su amiga junto a ese chico, pero si Eva podía evitar que ese metiche pasara mas tiempo junto a Rebecca, entonces lo haría.

No iba a permitir que se llevara a su felicidad así como si nada.

''¡Eva, mira el cielo! ¡Esta _muuy_ brillante!'' Exclamo la italiana, apuntando hacia arriba insistentemente.

Es cierto, habían venido a ver las estrellas. ''Es hermoso...'' Comento sin aliento, maravillada. Podia reconocer diferentes figuras, pero había una que le era desconocida...

''Eva, ¿sabes cual es esa? La que tiene forma de triangulo.''

''Uhm... Perdón, pero no la conozco.'' Se disculpo con una pequeña sonrisa la boliviana.

Rebecca simplemente se encogió de hombros. ''Que lastima.''

En un agradable silencio, las dos niñas disfrutaron de la compañía de la otra bajo aquel cielo estrellado.


End file.
